Blackbird
by Bobbie23
Summary: Set after the team leave Rossi's at the end of 7x2 Proof, but with some references to 9x14 200 and 4x18 Omnivore. Emily reconnects with Morgan. I'm awful at summaries. M-rated.


**Author Note – set after the team leave Rossi's at the end of 7x2 **_**Proof, **_**but with some spoilers from**_** 9x14 200 **_**and **_**4x18 Omnivore. **_**This is my first (and probably only) song fic. It alludes to a 'friends with benefits' relationship between Emily and Morgan before Doyle's appearance. I wanted to incorporate into this story but it didn't fit, depending on the response to this story I might do a prequel as to how it started. I would love to know any thoughts you have, so if you have the time please let me know. **

**If you're a minor or don't like reading M rated material, don't read ahead. **

Blackbird

"_You'll probably just get another tattoo," JJ told her._

Emily lay on her side, her head propped up by pillows, and she looked down her naked body at Morgan as hovered over the lower half of her.

"You've got a new one," he said before leaning down to kiss the small black silhouette of bird on her hip. She shivered as his lips brushed the inked skin. It wasn't really new; she'd gotten it in France nearly three months ago. But it was new to Morgan.

_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
take these broken wings and learn to fly  
all your life_

After leaving Rossi's, Morgan insisted on driving her home along with Penelope and Reid. Penelope had been the first one to be dropped off, seemingly oblivious to the tension and completely convinced their family was on the mend. But Reid was still just as quiet, but Emily took it as a good sign he came to Rossi's. She felt better when he offered them a small smile and a wave as he entered his building. She couldn't help but wonder when he would stop looking at her as if it would be the last time he saw her.

Then it had just been them in the car. The first time they had spent any real time alone together since her return. She found herself waiting for the inevitable outburst of anger. It hadn't come yet. Morgan's reaction to her unexpected return had been ambiguous and hard for Emily to read. Neither said anything, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. When Morgan parked the car over the road from her new apartment Emily realised she didn't want the evening to end and was relieved when he accepted her invitation to see her new apartment.

_you were only waiting for this moment to arrive  
black bird singing in the dead of night  
take these sulking eyes and learn to see  
all your life , _

As soon as Emily shut the door behind them Morgan pressed her up against it, kissing her firmly. Despite his insistence she hesitantly reached for him, her arms encircling his neck as she started to yield to his kiss. For everything she had put him through, she wouldn't deny him this. She needed it as much as he did.

Emily began to kiss him back, their hunger increasing as they began to edge their way down the hallway towards her new bedroom, navigating the obstacles as they moved together. It had been a frantic shedding of clothes as they tumbled into her new bed. Part of her was surprised they had made it to the bed. They moved against one another, taking what the other had to give.

Her body remembered the familiarity of his muscular body and touch. There had been an ache inside of her that had been ever present since Emily put a stop to their trysts when Doyle thrust himself into her life to destroy it. They hadn't been serious. They didn't label it; they didn't even talk about it. It just happened. They could go weeks, months even without feeling the need to be together. It was an outlet of emotion with someone who understood. That was why it hurt so much to end it, because no one else could comprehend the situation she was in. Doyle never mentioned knowing about them, and Emily never wanted him to find out. She couldn't risk him like that.

_you were only waiting for this moment to be free  
black bird fly, black bird fly,_

After they lay together in the darkness with the sheets tangled around the lower half of their bodies. It hadn't taken long for Morgan to start touching her again, taking his time to explore her, leading him to discover the new acquisition on her hip which he missed earlier.

"It was JJ's idea," Emily defended, swallowing the lump in her throat at the memory of the night that led her to the back alley tattoo parlour in Paris.

Morgan's eyes clouded over for a moment before quirking a sympathetic eyebrow at her and she knew he could see through her nonchalant attitude. He kindly broke the contact, and contemplated the new tattoo for a moment. "JJ's idea, huh?"

There was a slight edge to his voice which reignited the ever present guilt Emily felt. She wondered if he was envious of JJ knowing she was alive and he didn't. She knew JJ was bearing the brunt of Spencer's temper. JJ wasn't to blame, none of them were. Doyle would not have stopped until they were all dead and buried. She concentrated on Morgan once again, not wanting to think of the dead arms dealer, not now, not here.

"It's a blackbird, like the song," Emily nodded in confirmation. She smirked as he looked at the ink stained skin and shrugged.

"It suits you," he told her, the momentary lapse disappearing, before pressing his lips to it again. Morgan's lips trailed across her skin, as he crawled up her body.

_into the light of the dark black night  
black bird fly, black bird fly, _

His eyes met hers as he cupped her breast with his large hands and kissed it gently before capturing her nipple and tugging it with his teeth. A moan escaped Emily as closed her eyes at the sensation and rolled on to her back underneath Morgan. He released her nipple and gave her the space to move. Once she was lying fully on the mattress, Emily felt him hovering above her as he pressed a kiss to the upper curve of her breast, then repeated the action with her other breast. She kept her eyes closed, drawing her lower lip between her teeth in anticipation as he settled himself between her spread thighs. His hands braced on either side of her on mattress as he hovered above her so not to crush her. Seconds later Emily felt Morgan's lips bumping hers, and she sighed into him giving him the chance to deepen the kiss almost immediately.

Unlike earlier they moved languidly together, taking their time to explore and reacquaint themselves. Emily allowed him to invade her senses and she surrendered to him. She felt him at her core, pressing for entrance and she let her thighs fall further apart to aid him. Morgan kept eye contact as he entered her, watching Emily as she gasped at the sensation. They moved slowly together, revelling in the feel of each other.

_into the light of the dark black night  
blackbird singing in the dead of night  
take these broken wings and learn to fly  
all your life_

Every one of Morgan's touches conveyed the relief, the acceptance, and the understanding he felt towards her. He was telling her he knew why she did what she did, why she sacrificed herself, why she hadn't given him any explanation.

Emily caressed his back, running her hands over his own tattoos. They were what had started the arrangement they had before Doyle. She'd seen them before, fascinated by the detail of the lion on his shoulder, wondering how he sat still long enough for it to be done. She teased him about it as she helped him apply cream his wounds left behind by shards of glass after being tackled through the window by Foyet.

"_Like the former wild child herself doesn't have any ink on her skin," he said as he shot her cheeky grin over his shoulder._

At the time she only had two, a small butterfly on her ankle and her grandfather's favourite constellation on her shoulder. Emily had made the first move, pressing her lips to his shoulder then his lips when he turned to her in surprise.

_you were only waiting for this moment to arrive _

Morgan's thrusts began to gain momentum, jolting Emily from her thoughts. Focusing on his face above her, she saw the concern in his eyes. Her hand cupped the back of his head and pulled him down to her, kissing him deeply as she felt her orgasm building.

Confident of her full attention once again, Morgan began to kiss along her jaw. He placed a kissed at the corner of her jaw, just below her ear when she felt his fingers brushing her clit. Emily groaned at teasing, her head tilted back to allow him better access to her neck. Morgan took the hint and his kisses moved lower. His fingers rubbed her more insistently and she bucked her hips against him, her urgency reaching fever pitch, trying to reach her peak. Morgan's teeth grazed her pulse point before he started to suckle on the sensitive area. Emily cried out as her orgasm ripped through her.

Winding her leg around Morgan's she pushed herself up off the bed. The movement caused him to slide deeper into her. She groaned into his ear, but didn't stop from doing what she wanted to do. Emily kissed him again, her mouth swallowing his sigh as she tightened her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. He must have realised what she wanted because suddenly he was rolling them over, still joined, and she was rising above him. She took a second to adjust to the new position, sinking down onto him. His hands guided her hips as she began to move on top of him.

His movements became more insistent, more deliberate and he began to thrust up into her. His fingers were digging into her hips so hard she wondered if they would leave bruises in the morning. Emily tightened her muscles around him. Not having completely recovered from her first release Emily moved faster, reaching her peak again. She clenched around him and he joined her in climax, spilling inside of her.

Their eyes connected as they panted for breath. She moved her hips one last time before climbing off of him and rolling to lie next to him. Morgan recovered enough to pull the sheets up over their bodies. Once lying back beside her his fingers touched hers lightly, when she didn't recoil he intertwined them with hers, squeezing her hand gently.

Emily rolled into his side, curling around him sleepily. His arm slipped around her waist, holding her in place. His heartbeat evened out, as did his breathing, the gentle rising of his chest lulling her as her head rested on him.

_you were only waiting for this moment to arrive _

She wasn't naïve. They still had a long way to go. She still had a lot to make up for. She had no idea whether Morgan wanted to continue where they left off. Or whether this would be the only time for them, a goodbye they never got before.

Emily snuggled deeper as if rebelling against the thought. She had no idea what the future held. All dreams of the reunion she never thought possible paled in comparison to this. All of those lonely nights in Paris were worth it because she was finally home.

_you were only waiting for this moment to arrive _

In the morning Emily woke to the sound of the shower running and the sound of humming. Rolling to sit at the edge of the bed, sheets pooling at her waist, Emily stretched ignoring the ache in her muscles rebelling against her. She was just about to get up from the bed when the adjoining bathroom door opened and Morgan came out wearing nothing but a towel while still humming. His face lit up with a smile when he saw she was awake.

She returned the smile, her eyes roaming hungrily over his chest making him chuckle. Her eyes were void of any shame when they met his again and she shrugged. "What were you humming?"

His smile grew wider this time as he allowed him gaze to drop to her hip, which was covered by the bed sheets. "Blackbird."_  
_


End file.
